


Good Luck Captain Amelia!

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Gen, cheerin for team amelia!!!!, if amelia loses i guess i'm cheering for soren!!!, ilu katalina but you'll either beat amelia and i'll hate you or you'll lose and be out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: The armor squad gathers up to prepare for the new gauntlet, which Captain Amelia will definitely win!





	Good Luck Captain Amelia!

"Okay, gang!" Amelia shouted, slamming her fist into her open gauntlet. "Everyone gather up, it's time for us to set up today's practice agenda. We haven't got all day, so let's make this snappy!" 

Amelia's armor squadron fell into formation in the center of the barracks at her urging. Well, shortly after her urging, it took time to assemble without accidentally knocking anything over in their heavy armor, but Amelia still accepted it as a victory. Ever since Soren had put her in charge of the squadron, she had done her best to become an inspiring leader like General Duessel had been, and she felt she had at least improved in that regard.

Looking out over her assembled troops, all four of them, Amelia beamed with pride. She cleared her throat before continuing. "As I'm sure you're all aware, the next voting gauntlet is coming up!" she declared with her most serious face. "And for the first time, one of us is eligible for the competition! We have to do our best to put a good effort out there, to get our name out there on the map as a squad to be reckoned with!"

From the back, Effie raised her hand, her armor clanking as she did. "Uh, don't mean to be rude, but... who's in it? I haven't checked the listings since the clerics battle."

Next to her, Gwendolyn turned to stare at her incredulously. "That was like four months ago, Effie."

Effie shrugged. "Gods, I only checked in the first place because I couldn't figure out why Elise was so happy. It's just a dumb popularity contest anyways."

Gwendoyln stomped her feet. "Yeah, okay, but it's Amelia this time! Our very own Captain Amelia is in the gauntlet!"

"Oh!" Effie turned back and started clapping. "Congratulations, Amelia! We're going to totally win this dumb popularity contest!"

Amelia giggled. "Gosh, thanks. Though... Neimi probably deserved this spot more," Amelia replied, her eyes downcast. "If she was here, she'd blow me away with her beautiful hair..."

As Effie whispered to Gwendolyn asking why hair was the issue at hand this time, the newest member of the armor squad stepped forward. "Ma'am, I must disagree," the Black Knight countered boldly. "While this gauntlet may merely seem to be about long versus short hair, you must consider why you have been chosen."

"Why I've been...?" Amelia asked, trailing off.

The Black Knight nodded. "The chosen gauntlet members are not just anyone who meet the criteria. They must possess a natural charisma - the quality that separates the leaders from the followers. You have led us, and the organizers see that you have the ability to pull others to your cause. This shall be your proving grounds, and we shall be your hammer."

Amelia smiled. "Thanks, Black Knight. It makes me glad to hear you believe in me."

She couldn't see, but she was sure the Black Knight was smiling beneath his helmet. "I'm sure your wife would be proud to see you here, Captain."

Amelia blushed. "She's not my wife yet, okay! Just... well..."

The Black Knight waved it off. "My apologies. A simple misunderstanding. I do hope she can make it out to see your victory, however."

"Yeah! Ain't no one gonna stop us!" Gwendy shouted, hopping up and down, loudly banging on the floor.

"No way we're going to immediately lose in the second round to Princess Hinoka!" Effie added, "Even if she has way more fans than you!" Gwendy shot her an evil glare, which Effie responded to with a shrug. "It's true."

Arden, the last member of the armor squad, said nothing, because he was actually a golem animated from clay, only given a semblance of life by a scrip of paper inserted inside his head, with the draconic character for "Overpowered" written upon it.

Amelia nodded. "Thanks, everyone! With your help, we can do this!"

\---

Soren opened the door from his office to find a small box left outside. He opened it to find a small bag and a note. Inside the bag was a healthy supply of pecans, which Soren munched on while he read the note.

"Dear Strategist Soren" blah blah "as you might be aware, recent events" blah blah blah "I'm afraid that conflicts of interest" yada yada yada "I hope that this gift, handpicked by my girlfriend" etc etc etc "Yours truly, and may we meet upon the field of battle, Amelia."

Huh. Didn't know there were pecans in the Sacred World, too. He'd have to share them with Ike later.


End file.
